


Breaking

by OsiriaFrost



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Age Difference, FFXV, M/M, NSFW, afterwards, lust drunk, noncon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-04-17 22:51:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14199360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OsiriaFrost/pseuds/OsiriaFrost
Summary: Ember is taken by Ardyn, thouroughly.





	1. Chapter 1

Ember groaned, his cock swollen and over stimulated. His arms were tied behind his back, his legs kept apart, tied to a metal bar. His lengthy hair plastered to his sweat ridden skin. The bullet vibrator on his cock was on a low intensity, but it felt like more than what it was.  
The door opened, heavy boots stepping on the marble flooring. “Well, well, how is the little virgin doing?” Embers heart beat quickened, the sound of a man of no consequence.  
A hand was placed on his stomach, then a finger toyed with the layers of cum on his skin. He bucked his hips at the sudden activation of the vibrator in his ass. “Oh? Did you like that?”  
”N-no.” But he lied, this onslaught has been continued since a week past. His body had been put in several positions, his ass stretched with different instruments, his cock stimulated by a number of unknown items. The bar was removed from his right leg, there was a dip in the mattress, his leg raised. There was a tongue pressed on his calf, a tongue trailed down to his thigh before teeth bit his skin. Ember cried out, his hips shaking.  
A hand trailed down his stomach and hips, to the base of his cock. The hand gave him a tight squeeze before he trailed down to his stretched ass. It was sudden, the butt plug ripped from his defiled hole. “Despite all this, you are still a virgin to real cock.” His other leg was removed from the bar, it clanging on the floor as it was thrown aside.  
“But worry not, that will be changed.” Ember groaned and bucked as the bullet on his cock had its intensity increased. His hips were lifted by the man. He could feel the warm tip of Ardyns cock pressing against his violated ass. He was already panting in anticipation, he shouldn’t be wanting it. “You want my cock, it’s okay to admit it.” Ember could hear the smirk on his voice, “you’ve been trained to want it after all.”  
Embers cheeks flushed, the heat radiating in his cock, the pulsing need to be... he shook his head. “I don’t,” he whispered. Ardyns hand gripped his hip, “you do not sound very convincing.” Ember swallowed, his heart racing, Ardyns cock begin pressing into his ass. He tilted his head back, gasping at the defiling sensation, he could feel his hole spreading wide, so wide. “You’re going—to rip me apart.”  
”That’s quite alright, Ember.” He shuddered at his name on Ardyns lips, Ardyn still pressed slowly until he pushed into him, hard, fast, ripping his body. Ember tried to cry out, but his mouth gaped voicelessly.   
Ardyn was vicious, thrusting with a primal intensity. His cock filled him completely, spreading him, violating and defiling his virgin ass. He bit his lip, trying to keep his composure, but it was for naught. His mouth was open, panting, he could feel Ardyn looming over him. He shuddered.  
Ember tasted something bitter. He coughed, trying to spit whatever it was out of his mouth. His blindfold was ripped off and he was faced with the visage of a corrupted man. Black essence dripped down his face, landing in specks on his skin, on his cheeks.  
Ember panted, his body weak and sensitive. Ardyn sat back on his haunches, pulling him up with him, he fisted a hand in his hair to keep him up. Ardyn thrusted recklessly. Ember moaned, his mind fogging in a reckless lust.  
Ardyn bit into Embers neck, drawing blood and lapping at it. Ardyns thrusts quickened, they became rougher, his cock twitched, stimulated by the bullet and the cloth of Ardyns clothing.  
Ember threw his head back in a voiceless cry, his body shuddering as he came. Ardyns cock twitched in his ass as it shot hot cum into his defiled ass. He was tossed back to the bed, he watched hazily as Ardyn righted himself. “Don’t worry, I’ll be back to give you what you want... Eventually.”  
Ardyn left in a quiet blur, Embers eyes focused on the mirror on the opposite wall, he watched as black cum slipped out, staining his body. “More...”


	2. Broken

Ember was home, safe, so why did he want to go back to Ardyn? He was locked in his bathroom, “taking a shower” he claimed. He was sat on the floor, stroking his pained cock, fingering his ass. “N-Not enough,” he panted out, pressing his fingers deeper, trying to hit his sweet spot, stroking his cock quickly. But none of it was enough, he wasn’t full enough, he needed more. Even as he came a third time, it wasn’t enough to sate him.  
There was another knock on the bathroom door, he was getting worried and impatient. “C-Coming Cor...” he turned off the water, stepping out and grabbing his towel. Hoping to use it to hide his erection, he stepped out the bathroom. “What took you so long, Em?”   
“I was thinking. Lost in thought.” Cor sighed, he understood his worry. He hadn’t escaped from Ardyn, Ardyn had released him.  
“Go on now, return to your Marshall.”   
He thought he would be relieved when he returned, but he was restless, his ‘issue’ unresolved. Cors’ brow furrowed and he pulled Ember into a hug, “Ember, it’s okay to talk abou—are you..?”  
“Yes.”  
“Oh. Okay.” Cor was blushing, he always got flustered when they were together. Even now when he was trying to be serious. He turned around, “I’ll handle it,” his voice came out more sharp and stern than he intended. Cor frowned, he steeled his resolve before hugging Ember again. “Let me help, Em.” Embers’ eyes widened, they haven’t even fooled around since his return.  
“A-Are you sure, Cor?”  
“I am. I love you, I want to help you, Em.”   
He blushed, this could be just what he needed. He smiled up at the taller man, he slid down to his knees. He fiddled, undid his pants and removed his cock. He felt like he was more aware of of Cors body.   
He slid his lips around Cors’ cock, pressing his tongue to the tip, his hand wrapped around the base. He heard the soft shudder that left the older male and slid the cock further into his mouth, pressing his tongue against the shaft. “Fuck, Em...” Cor breathed out, his hand gripping at his wet hair. He wanted Cor to pull it, he bobbed his head faster, hoping he would get the message. He moved his other hand, fondling Cors’ sac as he sucked, he heard the hiss coming from the older man. He sucked back, releasing the cock with a salacious pop. He moved his lips down, taking Cors’ sac into his mouth sucking roughly. He stroked him, squeezing the shaft, “Em—I’m—“ his words were cut out by a deep groan as he came, his cum staining Embers hand and dripping onto his shoulder. Ember was ready, he wanted to be full and raw. He bent himself onto the bed, reaching back and spreading his ass, “please Marshall, please fuck me. I need you inside me.”  
Cor stood behind him, admiring his beauty. He slid carefully into Ember, watching him.  
A soft pant escaped Embers lips as he pushed back against Cor, taking him in entirely.   
‘So full, so perfect.’   
He smiled at the Marshall, “please do what ever you want.” Cor hissed, his cock fit perfectly in his young lovers tight ass.  
Cor gave a thrust, as if experimenting before he gave in to a slow and steady rhythm. Ember had been gone for so long, he thought he’d lost him... He would never take him for granted again. He looked down at his lover, his auburn black hair plastered to honey glow skin.  
‘Six...’  
He thrusted hard into Ember, earning a gasp from him as held his hips tight, the skin turning red. He thrusted and thrusted as a primal desire took him. A need to mark Ember as his, that his ass was his cock-sleeve, that he was his. His hand snaked up Embers back before he pressed him into the surface beneath him. He pressed as he gripped his hip harder, fucking into his ass. The sound of skin slapping, the dripping sweat that glistened, and all Cor could think was that he had to make Ember his.  
He hunched over Ember as his thrusts continued, and Ember wailed in delight. His hands fisted and eyes squeezed shut.  
“Yes, yes!” Ember cried, he pressed harder against him, his hips strained as he took every inch of the Immortal.   
“Fuck me fuck me!” The words echoed in his ears. Cor pulled out, forced him onto his back before pushing into Ember again, giving him no reprieve. He thrusted with a quick pace and no rhythm, panting and grunting as he slammed his cock deep into him.  
“Right there, right there!” Ember cried, he raised his hands and looped them around Cor, his legs following suit to tie around his waist. Rocking his hips against Cor, whimpering, begging him to make him cum.  
“Cum in me, make me cum, cum, cum, cum!”  
Cor grunted, his hips suddenly rocking slowly as he aimed to continue hitting his sweet spot. His muscles strained as he held up his body, Ember clinging and moaning. He groaned loud and hoarsely as he buried his cock completely inside.  
Ember whined, throwing his head back as the orgasm raced through him, his cock twitching, his cum spurting out onto his skin. His hands dug into Cors skin, his body tightening as Cor came inside.  
“I love you, I love you.” Ember whispered, panting, ‘so good...’ he relaxed, his body splayed and laid beneath Cor. He looked up at the Marshall, staring. ‘I-I don’t need Ardyn.’  
“You don’t?” whispered a disembodied voice. His voice.


End file.
